2018 Surf n' Turf Event
The 2018 Surf n' Turf Event was Nitro Type's sixth annual summer event. It was originally announced on May 23, 2018, started on June 22, 2018, and ended on July 20, 2018. Announcements @NEXT~EVENT~IS~SUMMER!! We'll be releasing at least 2 new cars and bringing back 4 old ones :) That's all I can say for now... ---- @DOGiloveJesus2 we're shooting for end of June! ---- @everyone So summer is the only seasonal event without a cool name, what do yall think we should change it to? ---- @SUMMER~UPDATE our car designer is finally available we are currently making the summmer event cars! ---- @Morning~Everyone! Summer event is coming soon! We just finished 2 new cars :) Gonna be working on the next ones today and tomorrow and we're hoping to be able to have it live by the end of the week. If not, definitely the beginning of next week! ---- The countdown has begun! We are only a few days away from the start of the 2018 Nitro Type Summer Event! And this time you really won’t want to miss that start, as the event will last only 4 weeks! If you've been around Nitro Type for a while, you'll know how we pull out all the stops for this event. No joke. This year we have EIGHT limited time only cars lined up! How do I join? If you're new to NT, here's the low down. Once the event launches this weekend, go to the dealership and purchase the Summer Classic to join. What's the big deal? Well, every race with this or any summer car during the event you'll earn 25% MORE CASH AND EXPERIENCE! Pretty sweet, huh? Plus, you've got a chance to win some cool limited time only cars and achievements. Just a few more days... History *5/23/18: TheRedBaron announces how many cars there will likely be in the event. *5/29/18: TheRedBaron tells a user that the event would start near the end of June, much later than most of the other summer events. *6/12/18: Baron announces that the name of the summer events would be changed and asks for suggestions. *6/14/18: Work begins on the summer cars. *6/15/18: The leaderboard shows the start and end dates of Season 15, and people begin to assume that they are the same start and end dates for the event. *6/18/18: It is announced that two of the new summer cars have been finished, and they will be working on the next two over the course of the next two days. A news post is also put up announcing that there would be a total of eight cars in the event, that it would only last for four weeks instead of the usual 2-3 months, and that it would be starting that weekend. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/146/summer-is-coming-- *6/22/18: The event begins. *6/25/18: TheRedBaron announces that they had just finished designing a fifth new car for the event that would be released at a later date. *6/28/18: TheRedBaron announces that a new update would be arriving that night. *6/29/18: After a couple hours of delay, the Y.A.C.H.T. is re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/148/surf-n--turf-update-a-new-way-to-collect-achievements- *7/4/18: TheRedBaron announces an update will arrive that night, stating "it might be getting released during the fireworks". That evening, the Golden Breeze is released. *7/12/18: A news post is created officially revealing how to get the two hidden achievements. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/150/surf-n--turf-update-did-you-find-these-hidden-achievements- *7/20/18: The event ends. Cars Titles * * * * * * * Achievements Note: Achievements with a * beside them are hidden achievements. Trivia * It was originally announced that there would be two new cars and 4 old cars. Later, it was announced that there would be four new cars and four old ones, but on June 25, 2018, TheRedBaron announced that there was going to be a fifth new car in the event. * This was the first summer event where the event bonus is 25% instead of the previous 50%. * This is the shortest summer event so far. * Out of all of the other summer events, this one included the most cars. *This is the first summer event to include a car only for gold members. *The top banner logo of NT was not redecorated to be summer-themed for this event. It is unknown whether or not this was done on purpose, or if the admins forgot to do it. *This was the last year the summer event was done in annual repetition. Gallery Summer is coming....png Surf n' Turf.png NewSummerClassic.png 1530750270.png I'm on a YACHT.png 158 large 1.png 156 large 1.png 83 large 1.png 159 large 1.png 115 large 1.png 128 large 1.png 160 large 1.png Surf n' Turf Dealership.PNG notice.png Only some amount of days left.PNG emoji-surfnturf.png Category:Events Category:2018 Surf n' Turf Event